


No Safe Haven

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, ItsStillBeautiful, Post Season 3, Post TWOTL, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiyoh learns that Hannibal and Will are still alive. She doesn't take the news well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Safe Haven

     Chiyoh took her hair tie out, allowing her long hair to cascade onto her shoulders. She put it around her wrist and leaned her back against the building wall. The day was cloudy, but it was warm and humid. Chiyoh picked up the bag of potato chips she had placed beside her and opened it. She ate hesitantly, not feeling hungry even though it was noon. She had been thinking about her past recently. Chiyoh had overheard from her co-workers that the famous serial killer, Hannibal Lecter, may actually still be alive and killing again. She had assumed otherwise from the last time she had seen him.  
     Thinking upon the last encounter they had there was only so much she could remember. Chiyoh had returned from a hunting trip to the ocean-side home Hannibal had let her reside in when she saw three figures attacking one another on the front patio. She had decided to remain hidden as the fight progressed. Half way through, she recognized Hannibal’s voice as he called out in pain. Once the fight was over, Chiyoh saw Hannibal and another person embrace before falling off of the cliff’s edge.  
     She had placed her rifle and game by the house and ran to the cliff’s edge, but was unable to distinguish where the pair had landed. Chiyoh attempted to scale the cliff side when she had found an old and worn pathway down to the ocean. She managed to find the two people on the rocks once she was at the bottom. She saw it was Hannibal wrapping cloth around the other person’s body.  
     “Chiyoh- Help me wrap these around Will!” She finally recognized the other person lying on the rocks. After bandaging the two men up with pieces of their clothes, she had helped carry Will’s upper body as Hannibal carried his legs. They had brought him to one of the police cars parked near the house after scaling the cliff for over an hour.  
     “Where is your gun, Chiyoh?” She had told him and Hannibal placed Will’s feet on the ground as he went to search for it. The next thing she could recall was being behind the wheel as Hannibal explained how to maneuver it from the back seat. Never in her life had Chiyoh needed to learn how to drive. She remembered flashing red and blue lights going off as she sped down the long empty road. It was dark and the car was a beckon of light leading the way to safety. Chiyoh remembered Hannibal speaking to Will, but she could not make out any specific phrases from that conversation. The drive was mostly quiet otherwise.  
     After a long period of time, Hannibal had asked her to pull over. He needed to fix the bandages on his body and Will’s. She followed his instructions and was able to park sufficiently. Hannibal had gotten out and was helping Will stand up. He called to her to come out as well and assist with the dressings once again. When Chiyoh got out of the driver’s side and made her way over, she realized she couldn’t do it. Chiyoh had finally realized Hannibal was only using her. She had finally accepted that her life had been boiled down to helping others instead of helping herself. No one had her needs as a priority or rewarded her for her sacrifices. She had grown disgusted as she saw the way Hannibal just expected her to keep helping them. She had had enough.  
     “No Hannibal.”  
     “Chiyoh-“ his voice was harsh.  
     “I am done helping you. I have helped you enough in this life Hannibal.”  
     He had started to get up and approach her, “Chiyoh help me with this task.”  
     “Goodbye Hannibal,” She stopped eating as she remembered how she had to run frantically back to the car and climb in as Hannibal attempted to chase her. She shut the door on him, put the car in drive, and pushed on the gas, belting the car forward and away from the men in a panic. She swore there was no way for the pair to survive the cold night with severe wounds. For the next several months, Chiyoh lived in the police car and would travel into the woods to hunt down game. She would take the mile walk into town to steal money for bullets when she ran out and food for when she was struggling to catch anything. She didn’t trust herself to drive the car and didn’t want to run out of gas to heat it when the weather was colder. By the summer time though, she had successfully found work at a local café. She would often take the stale leftover pastries and bread at the end of each day and steal bags of chips to fill her stomach during her break to save money. Today though, she regretted taking the chips.   
     Now that Hannibal was found to be alive, Chiyoh was having trouble controlling her anxiety. She knew she could run and hide in the woods again. She could provide for herself like she had been. If Hannibal ever came for her, she would be ready with a gun in her hands. However, no matter how many backup plans she came up with, he was still a threat and she cherished her life. It bothered her that her life had changed so drastically since the day Will had arrived at her residence. Chiyoh was adjusting to this new chapter, but it was still alien to her. She wondered if life would have been better if she had just banished Will from the property or at least decided to stay behind when he left.  
     The door next to her opened and a head poked out, looking around before the person’s eyes met Chiyoh’s, “Oh, there you are! Your lunch break is over Chiyoh. This is the third time this week I’ve had to come and find you.”  
     “I’m sorry,” Chiyoh stood up with the chip bag in one hand and brushing the crumbs off of her top with the other.  
     “Well I’ll believe it when you start your shift on time,” the co-worker disappeared from view behind the door and Chiyoh followed them inside. She hated the fact that she didn’t have a safe place anymore. A few months of relief from Hannibal were not enough for her.


End file.
